The land of Night
by Alpha121
Summary: An 18 year old escaped telepathic thief becomes imperiled when she and her Titan wing Night Fury, Midnight arrive at Berk. After her death, Midnight goes insane and uses her power over Toothless to find a gem to grow back his tail and finish her transformation. Only catch, they turn on the other riders and their dragons. What Happens when a Scrill shows up to help?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1, Firebombing

I woke up in the middle of the night, my sixth sense screaming at me to get out of the school.

My name is Midna Jade Lyn, and I am seventeen years old. My parents sent me off to boarding school after I broke a serious rule, I stole.

I'd been stealing for a while, picking pockets, snatching up computer chips and flash drives, books disappeared off the shelves of the libraries wherever I went, and my teachers always seemed to have, misplaced, their purse and find it with everything in it, only to find that the money was counterfeit.

But I'd never been caught, so I tried a new angle. I robbed a jewelry store and taken a pendant. I replaced it with a fake, but it didn't go unnoticed. The owner ran a check on the material and discovered that the pendant was made of glass.

I'd given it to my uncle who worked in a black market for money to keep me and my little siblings fed. We are orphans, and I had to do bad things to keep us alive, but I was good at it, until I got caught hitting a drug store.

I'd spent a year at juvenile detention and been sent to this school, and I'd been joined by both siblings as time went on, but they'd escaped. Now my sense was telling me I should too.

I slid into my old thief's costume and mask and slid out the door, bringing some cloths and food I'd been sneaking with me.

I leapt out the door and hid on the ceiling as the hall monitor passed. I dropped on his head, knocking the old man out, with no regret. I trained myself to neo feel guilt a long time ago.

I slid into the empty kitchen and out the garden door, tossing tech chips at the cameras, disabling them. I turned off the electric fence and slipped over it, vanishing into the forest.

That school was a prison, and not one I'd be seeing again, my sixth sense told me that. I ran into the forest at top speed, clearing a mile every eight minutes until I reached the beach.

The school was on an island in the northern Atlantic Ocean for kids that are actually super villains and Alcatraz level kids. I'd have to wait until morning for the boat due to the population of great white sharks.

I felt a tingle. Someone had found the unconscious hall monitor. Wait, the dead hall monitor? I'd killed him? No!

_I don't get guilty it's as bad as getting caught. _I reminded myself. I steeled my brain and climbed a tree, hiding motionless in the breeze as the alarms went off. Search lights shone and the prison went into lockdown.

I used the camouflage mode on my suit to become invisible even to radar and heat trackers and masking my scent from dogs. I leapt from treetop to treetop until I'd gotten far enough along the coast.

Then I settled down and waited, silently and still.

It was almost time. I knew they'd launch the search boats. The hangar opened and I stowed on one. I waited until radar said we were out of sight range of the other boats.

I knocked out the crew and bumped them in a life raft, hotwiring the ship to be untraceable and speeding away, reporting a great white shark attack on the ship radio. I sped off into the darkness of the night, letting the radio and ship tracer fall into the ocean.

I'm home free. I sped away, away from my prison, away from the dark halls and the drills and the curfew, the terrible food and the orange jumpsuits. I'm done with that and back on my own.

Just then, a blinding orange explosion rippled through the air behind me. I whirled, stopping the boat. The prison was under attack.

I watched a wing of war crafts swooped around for another attack. Cannons fired, taking out one, while the others got picked off one by one. Until the last cannon was obliterated by a bomber. I watched the two last planes circle away.

Out of nowhere and sudden enough to surprise me, a loud shrieking noise echoed through the air as two blasts of plasma took out the last two planes and a gust of wind shot by my boat as a dark shape flew away with a roar.

What was that thing?

I turned on the ship's radar and picked up something moving like a bird flying away. I frowned. This creature was much bigger than a bird.

So what is it?

I turned the engine back on my boat and shot to the nearest island.

I docked there, watching the sunrise and feeling the morning air ripple through my windblown wavy red-brown hair as the sun light my pale skin.

I put down an anchor and went to get my camping supplies and food, and was about to set up camp hen a loud roar echoed over the cove.

Whatever took out those planes earlier had friends. I took out a semi-auto hand gun and stuck it in my belt. I wasn't going down without a fight.

I set up a camp in the foliage in the wooded area of the island. I heard a throaty growl/laughing sound from behind me and whirled, handgun ready to fire, and my face paled.

Before me stood a giant two headed and two tailed reptile with wings. It was giant, and one head was sparking. The answer flashed in my head.

_Oh my god, dragons are real._

I fired at the head bubbling with poison gas. It screamed with both heads as I took out one eye. The creature fled, screaming and whimpering.

I felt kind of bad. The poor animal had just been curious.

Unfortunately, as you well know, I have a very cold heart sometimes, and I used it now.

I set a fire and warmed myself. It's cold here. I ate a small protein bar.

I headed back to the beach to get more food and ammunition back to my base camp to find the thing swarming with tiny dragons!

I opened fire, taking out five of them before they took a hint and scattered. I ran to the boat. All of my food was gone. The small dragons could last me a while.

I heard a squeak. One hadn't fled, but this one was different. It was black and very cute, looked like just a baby. I scooped up the sleeping dragon to find all of my supplied behind it.

"You protected my food." I gasped. I realized he was hurt. I had to return the favor he'd done me.

I set the dracling on a blanket in inside an open satchel. The little guy needed to rest, and I could use a little guard dragon until I could leave.

The boat had run out of gas the night before, so I'm stranded.

I set the little dragon down next to my fire to keep him or her warm and placed a piece of salmon next to him. The he woke up an hour later.

The little dragon saw the hunk of fish in front of him, and shot out a plasma blast identical to the one from the night before. My eyes widened in shock.

There was a species!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2, Midnight

I'd spent a week on the island with my dragon. She'd grown a foot and developed lilac purple and gold markings on her forehead. I'd named her midnight.

Today, I'd been fishing. I'd caught a total of seventeen cookie cutter sharks, a very large sign of water you do not want to swim in. Midnight had eaten five of them before sitting on my shoulder.

I cast the line again, and waited, Midnight practicing flying around on the shore. I met a really hard resistance. I reeled with all of my strength, fighting hard.

But it was pulling my line forwards at first, and then it rushed me, shooting out of the water and attacking me. Oh lovely, I'd caught a dragon.

I leapt to the side as a plasma blast shot mast me, hitting the inside of the very large dragon's throat and exploding. The dragon turned to midnight and screamed supersonic sound waves at her.

I pulled out my gun and shot holes in the brute's side.

He swiveled, screaming, and I leapt from rock to rock to avoid the sound blasts. Midnight had taken to the air, shooting plasma blasts at it, causing it to turn. I blasted more holes in its side, causing a roar of pain as some cut through to its stomach. The creature plunged into the ocean to get away, and died.

I left it there as the sharks got its corpse.

I bounded back across the rocks and came back to shore. Midnight leapt up into the air and only stayed there for a minute before falling.

"Oh, I wish I could teach you to fly" I said, picking her up. She growled and prepared for launch as I threw her into the air, and watched her open her wings and soar for a bit, before miraculously realizing the use of her tail and using it to steer.

"Wow, looks like I just did!" She shot a happy plasma shot into the air.

Three weeks later

I leapt onto midnight's back. She'd become a fully grown dragon by now.

We took to the air, spiraling straight up before closing her wings and dropping. I leapt off her back and fell through a cloud before she shot under me and I grabbed on again, feeling the wind blow through my hair. She swooped over the forest and I leapt onto a camo dragon's back and leapt off, startling it. I darted from treetop to treetop until I got to the cliff and front flipped onto my dragon's back, and watching the hoard of dragons I'd startled fly in a huff back to the forest.

"Okay girl, back to base camp." I said. Midnight complied, doing a quick 360 and we flew towards home.

But when I looked down, a very strange sight met me, a Viking ship?

There was a loud outcry of "Another Night Fury? Shoot it down!"

"Evasive maneuvers!" I cried as a flock of arrows shot skyward to meet us. One of them cut my jacket, making me growl.

"Nobody shoots at us and gets away with it right girl!" I shouted.

A roar of anger was my response. We dived down to bomb them, my tawny brown hair flapping behind me as I drew an arrow in my hand carved bow.

"Careful, looks like they've got hostages!" I said as we plowed down. I shot a volley of arrows at them, each one hitting its target head on.

Midnight shot two plasma blasts at the boat's hull, sinking it. We plunged down and landed, and I cut loose their hostages. There was a boy and a Night fury. He looked surprised.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Not now kiddo, this boats going down." I said, jumping on Midnight who took us into the air.

The boy looked no older than fourteen, and my birthday was yesterday, so I'm an adult and hereby can call him that.

"Okay girl, let's head home." I said, and the two of us headed back to base camp.

Annoyingly, the cripple boy on the cripple Night Fury followed us. "Give him a warning shot. Miss." I told Midnight. She complied.

Legless kid just got mad and shot back, nearly hitting me.

"Oh, you want to play it that way, huh?" Evasive maneuvers, attack pattern alpha!" I told Midnight. She shot up and over the boy's dragon and I jumped off, landing lightly on legless boy's night fury and grabbed wimpy legless, throwing him off his dragon before jumping and realizing that Ironically, the dragon couldn't fly without dear master to help him.

I caught Midnight's back and we swooped down, grabbing the falling dragon by the tail and throwing him into the boy, and the pair crash landed on the beach.

We landed next to them and flanked them, preparing to attack, and realizing with irony that in our struggle to keep them away from base camp, we'd forced them to land here.

"Agh, what the? Hey! What the hell was that?" He cried out.

"Next time someone fires a warning shot at you, do not attack them, back away so they don't have to kick your sorry butts." I helped him up.

"Who are you!?" He asked.

"I'm Midna. And you?"

"Hiccup."

I burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" He asked indignantly.

"Well, where I come from that's a momentary sickness that causes you to make weird noises in your throat." I laughed.

I cleared my throat. "Anyway, this is Midnight. What's your dragon's name?"

"Toothless." This time, both me and Midnight started laughing.

"Again, not very nice."

"Sorry, sorry, but that's not exactly a name where I come from, in fact, if he's toothless, shouldn't he have dentures?" I started laughing again.

The boy growled deep on his throat. "Anyway, where are you from?"

"The evolved world."

"Okay… do you have a home?"

"What kind of runaway thief that just broke out of Juvie Alcatraz has a home?"

He looked startled. "You're a criminal?"

"Only to keep my siblings alive, but yeah." I said.

"Oh, so if you promise not to steal anything, I could take you to Berk." He said.

"Sure. I can leave anytime, even if you do throw me in jail. I'm an escape artist." I smirked.

It made him a bit nervous, but I smiled. "Don't worry, I only steal when I have to."

He relaxed. "Okay, let's go, and please don't attack anyone while you're there."

I nodded and leapt onto Midnight. Hiccup was only starting to get on toothless when we were airborne.

We shot up into the cloudless sky and circled up, spotting a screaming dragon following me.

A big fat guy was on it. He looked surprised when he got a good look at us, a girl on a Night Fury with markings and no crippled tail.

"Who are you?" He had a heavy Norwegian accent.

"Midna Jade Lyn, and you?"

"Stoic."

"Don't look so stoic to me." I joked.

He looked confused. Hiccup showed up. "Sorry dad, she has a really strange sense of humor."

I smiled.

"So, how long have you been out here? Have you seen any other night furies?"

"Yeah, the one that took out the two bombers over Juvie Alcatraz." I replied.

"What's Juvie Alcatraz?" asked Stoic.

"I don't want to go into details. Hey, I ran into one of those big guys the other week, tried to kill me and Midnight, and ended up shark food." I said, trying to make him mad.

It didn't work. He just looked annoyed.

"So, we're bringing her back with us, aren't we?"

"Not my idea, ask trigger happy here." I snorted, pointing at Hiccup.

"What does she mean by that?" Stoic asked Hiccup.

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"No." The two Vikings said.

"Ugh, whatever. Maneuver seven girl!" I leapt off her back and dove towards the water while Midnight shot over and down, catching me and we shot away at top speed, heading for the ruins of Juvie Alcatraz.

We sailed over the burnt out building, looking for the dragon. I stood up, looking as far as I could while walking down Midnight's back.

There it was, a flock of dragons. All happy on the ground. I looked behind me, the boy and his dad hadn't followed. We landed, and were greeted by a happy family of Night Furies.

I knew they were scaly tooth monsters, but it was kind of cute. They accepted me as if I were family. I smiled at the empty sky.

Those fools had no Idea what they were missing.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3, Crime and Justice.

I flew over the water on my dragon's back. Midnight howled into the night, leading a patrol of Night furies across the water. I had my bow and arrows ready, and watched the skies and sea.

Outcasts had been coming around, and so had the Russian War birds. We've been shooting them down for days now.

Night Furies are very territorial, only other Night Furies and their riders are allowed in. None of the other Night Furies have markings like Midnight's. All of them are just a cold midnight blue.

Tonight we were on a special trip to Outcast Island where we'd be giving those big fat ugly creeps a piece of our minds.

I strung an arrow as we approached. I could feel the strain on the wood on the bow, the soft creak as I drew it back.

I aimed it at Alvin, High enough that the arrow could pick up enough momentum to kill him, but turned to Savage, his lackey and only other intelligent man on the Island. If I were to kill Alvin, He'd simply step up, but if I were to kill savage, he'd have a stupid unintelligent second in command, leaving is army useless.

I waited until the perfect moment, and let it fly, stringing a second arrow immediately and firing at Alvin.

Savage was hit, but the sudden gust of wind moved the arrow to a non-fatal area, and Alvin's arrow missed the heart too, but severed his arm. I grimaced a blood flowed everywhere and the outcasts shouted in confusion and ran to randomly fire at the air.

The Night Furies began their attack, blasting from all sides as plasma blasts ate at the island.

We left after one unreturned volley. This was a warning blow to stay away from the Island of Night, as everyone was calling it.

The Night Furies circled back to leave, but an angry Alvin spotted Midnight's head and fired, missing Midnight, but the arrow hit me instead. I screamed as a crossbow got me in the leg, and fell of midnight.

"Maneuver Seven!" I screamed at Midnight, who plunged and caught me, only to be taken out by a giant net.

Now, do you remember what I said about young super powered villains being sent to Juvenile Alcatraz? Here's mine. I'm a telepath.

I shot into Alvin's head and started tearing it apart, he collapsed and screamed as Midnight and I plunged to the ground, and my world was obscured by darkness as we hit.

I woke up an hour later in a cell. I saw Midnight in one across from me. I sat up and pulled a cloaking device out of my belt, I always keep a spare. I activated it and threw it onto Midnight's back before activating the one on my thief costume.

I kicked the bars hard. A guard came to mock me and his face paled when he saw the cells apparently empty.

Remember when I said I'm an escape artist?

He threw the door open and let out a cry of "Alvin! They've escaped!"

It was too easy. I simply walked around him and nearly ran head on into Alvin before I jumped onto the ceiling.

"What? How? The cells are still closed and locked!" He searched my cell. I slipped into Midnight's and took the chains off, and waited for them to check this one. All we had to do was walk out and fly away. But you know me, it's never that easy.

I'd been hoping on one leg a lot because of the arrow wound. And when Alvin's Whispering Death dragon plowed through the dirt beneath me to aid its master, I fell on my injured leg and screamed.

The wound re-opened, and the blood destroyed the purpose to be invisible.

I gave the signal to get Hiccup for help, we'd made that one just in case, and Midnight reluctantly flew away, ditching the invisibility as she left.

I blacked out.

**Midnight's pov**

I didn't want to leave Midna, but there was nothing I could do without help. It was my markings that gave us away the first time, who's to say it won't happen again?

The Island of Berk was easy to find, and I roared at a bunch of dragons.

"Hey! Toothless! Up here! Outcast raid! They got Midna!"

Toothless looked up and jerked out of the formation, startling Hiccup.

"What!? I thought you said you could handle yourself!"

The Hiccup spoke up, he could understand humans, but when it comes to dragoneese, this guy's clueless.

"Toothless, bud, what's going on?"

"Outcasts! Do you understand me? Guys in a big ship take us hostage girl and Midnight help run off get caught! Hello?"

"He's clueless." I said.

"Outcasts." Hiccup said darkly, and I looked behind me, watching as a ship full of them tailed me. Great.

"Well, Toothless, No time to chat, let's go bust some heads."

"Let's"

We plunged into battle; me blasting everything that moved while toothless picked his targets.

I decided to sink it, and shot up, and plunged, dive bombing it as hard as possible, packing all my rage into the shot.

It struck its target, and the ship went down. I roared in victory and shot up, motioning for the gang, who had just caught up, to follow.

I plunged over the water to get momentum before arching up, flying impossibly fast to Outcast island. I saw them not following and stopped, shouting at them, "Come on! They have my friend and if we're not fast enough we won't find her alive! Ugh why didn't I just go to the Isle of Night for help? It would've been much faster."

The dragons roared at that comment and shot up to me. Hehehe, reverse psychology.

I led them and the startled riders to outcast Island, and then they noticed my empty saddle and began letting their dragons take the lead.

I plunged into the prison and let out a ray of sonic sonar, which told me where she was, accompanied by a hoard of angry outcast soldiers.

I growled and stalked forwards, and jumped onto the ceiling where I waited. The other dragons took up a position, and I fired the opening shot.

Bang! Right in the middle! They scattered, giving the other dragons a change at them. I shot the cell door open and pulled my leader onto my back.

"Thanks girl. I owe you one." She said in dragoneese.

"Don't mention it." I said back.

I helped fry the last few guys before letting them escort me back to Berk, Midna needed medical attention from people, not dragons.

And she needed it badly.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four, Part of a Team.

Although it may not seem so bad to you, being on a team that does not consist of completely Night Furies that understand and know you is hard, especially after being locked in prison for a year and spending a few months in solitude with only dragons before being shot in the leg and dragged around an island.

Horrible, I know. But you must be thinking, 'But why? Shouldn't you be happy to make some friends?'

No, I shouldn't. In case you skipped the first two chapters, I'm a very antisocial girl, for some reason, oh, I know, because I'm telepathic and have a sixth sense that tells me the future! Being around people sucks because you can hear every bad god damned thing they think about you!

Currently, it was just annoying because of the amount of static and stupidity I'm hearing.

Jesus, you'd think someone would educate these idiots.

Anyway, I was walking, finally, after a long few weeks of sitting or lying down while my leg healed.

I headed down to the training arena and forced a smile, feeling as if my jaw would break, at bucket, flinching at the loud blare of static coming from his head. Why did I give into this?

Midnight flew off one of the buildings she'd been tearing the shingles off of and directed a thought at me. Finally, an intelligent being!

_Hey, how come we agreed to this again?_

_No Idea, but we have to go through with it. We follow the runt and pay off the debt we owe him and the gang, and if one of them gets too cocky, you can fry them._

My response made Midnight happy, and we stopped outside of the arena. I growled. "Why didn't I give you the signal for a Night Fury attack? We could have avoided this nightmare." I grumbled, and I got a grunt of agreement.

There was a roar of static so loud in my head that I actually cried out as the twins passed.

"Woah, are you okay?" Tuffnut asked.

"What do you think? I've got a headache, tell Hiccup and the others I'll be alone on the beach and if they want me, just send Midnight." I snarled, stalking away.

_You're dumping me with these losers?_

_I need a break, my brain hurts, literally._

_Fine, I'll get you if anything's up._

I didn't eavesdrop like I normally would have. You'd think a lack of brain activity would have been helpful, but no, when you're like me, all you hear is static. That's what is projected, the immediate thoughts.

If you have thoughts going on in your subconscious, it isn't as loud as what you'd get if there were no thoughts at all, as the case of the Twins. No mental activity was going on whatsoever, all of their motions were simply animal instincts!

I slumped onto a rock. My life sucks. I used to be able to block it, but I had my thief costume on then. It has a built in mechanism that allows me to hear thoughts, but not too loud or not too soft, and it downloaded it all for later.

I have to wear these Viking cloths now so people don't get all superstitious about me. Too late, I made a comment about Stoic the other night and figured out that he hadn't said that out loud and made up an excuse that he'd muttered it as he walked away.

I heard the sound of a night Fury, thinking it was going to be Midnight, I looked up, and to my disappointment, it was that runt.

His thoughts were going by too quick to grasp and it only intensified my headache the closer he got. I shot a thought at Toothless.

_Hey, He's giving my telepathic brain a headache; can you tell him to back off? Without letting him know about my telepathy?_

Toothless let out a cry in response, and got in front of Hiccup, pushing him back.

"Hey…"

"It's okay, I can hear you clearly from over there." I said.

"Is there something wrong? The Twins said you had a headache and got mad at them for no reason, and ever since you've been here, you've been, different."

"It's my concern, not yours. If I wanted you to know about it I would've told you by now. Do you think I like suffering? Because I don't. This is just extremely personal information that I don't want those idiots to know!"

He looked taken aback.

"Well, if you put it like that, then you can stay out here for a bit and come back when you're ready." He jumped on his night fury, and I stepped into his mind.

_There's definitely something wrong with her, and I could help. _

I gave him a different thought, making it seem as if he thought it.

_I might not be able to, she's better off this way, besides, it's none of my business._

I hid my grin as he thought, _Why would I think that? What's becoming of me that I would even think like that?_

_Because I'm listening to her. I know that she's better off without my help, and would've been even better if Toothless and I never drove her out of her home. I'm sure she appreciates the help, but we've caused all of her problems. _

_What do you mean we? _

_Me and toothless, in the fire bomber raid on that fortress. If we'd butted out, she'd be fine by now._

_You know what, she doesn't need help._

Having made my case, I withdrew into my own head.

This telepathy would be the end of me. He might have actually been able to help, but since he didn't feel me in his head, the only thing he could've done was to ship me off.

I'm going to do that to myself already, and I'm going back to the states to return to my old life as Shadow Queen the thief. And I'm leaving Midnight behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5, A Secret Shared Means a Lost Trust

I clutched at my head. I wasn't sure how much more of this I could take. I got mental seizures every couple hours, each time they got closer together. I knew how much danger I'm in. I desperately clawed at my hair and stifled a scream as another one came.

It was in the middle of a flight, and I gave everyone a migraine by mistake. Hiccup cried out, clutching his forehead and lost his concentration on guiding toothless, who plummeted to the ground with everyone else.

Ruff, tuff, Snoutlout and Fishlegs plus their dragons were unharmed. Figures.

When I managed to pull it all back, we were too close to the ground. The dragons managed to slow our fall, but us three dragons and riders hit the ground.

They were shaking me wildly, I didn't remember screaming, all I knew was a horrible pain everywhere. I didn't remember feeling the cool water on my fevered skin, and that's how it was for hours, my body tearing itself apart because of my wonderful power.

This is why I'm so cold all the time. The pain can drive me insane.

I remembered opening my eyes to see the frantic riders trying to calm my spasms. This was the worst one yet, and I hadn't known it was coming in time to get away.

I groaned, rolling to my side. My head ached, my throat was raw, and I had rashes everywhere. I was on a table, and I sat up.

"Ugh, what the hell?" I saw them and felt the high pitched wine come back. "Get away from me!" I snarled, vaulting off the table and darting into the forest at a speed that toothless would've found it hard to match.

I had to see what they were saying, so I risked a trip to their minds.

"_What's wrong with her? We just wanted to help." Ruffnut._

"_Yeah, what's her problem?" Tuffnut._

"_It's just weird, she's been complaining about headaches and needing to get away all week, and now she has one around us and you all fall down too. I heard lots of static and a really high pitched whining." Snotlout._

"_I think she's hiding something from us. I remember hearing a story about the prison she broke out of, that every kid there had a unique ability. Do you think that's what it is?" Astrid._

"_Well, I do know that she's got some explaining to do." Hiccup said, in a voice much unlike himself._

_Yeah, I'll answer that easy._

Oh no, I did that with the mind link! I'm toast! They're primitive, they'll think I'm a witch!

"_What the? Did you guys just hear Midna talking in your heads?" Snotlout._

"_Yeah, I did." Fishlegs._

"_I know what's wrong with her now! She's a telepath and being around too many people and dragons is giving her those mental breakdowns!" Astrid. _

"_Well aren't you smart Astrid? I am a telepath. I've been spying for a while. You want to know what the migrates are really about? It's the lack of mental activity, all the static and the high pitched whining I'm picking up, that's making this. It's because you're all so goddamned stupid!" I screamed at them mentally, and then howled in pain and drew out as another migraine happened._

I writhed in pain, tearing at my hair. This was the longest one yet. I wanted to die, I needed to die, I wanted to sit on a rock in a ball with nothing alive or with a mind or database or anything that moved.

There was a shout of, "I found her! From above as I collapsed into another seizure. It was only a matter of time before they became permanent.

**Astrid's pov**

I hate this girl, she insulted me, but I had to search anyway. I leapt onto Stormfly and we circled the Island until we found a girl, slowly getting up. She must've had another seizure.

I swooped down, calling out to the others, and stopped in shock as the girl collapsed in another seizure. This was getting very dangerous.

The seizures were getting more and more rapid. She knew what she had to do, but she didn't want to take a life, no matter how much suffering the person is going through for simply being alive.

"Kill me!" The girl whimpered, and fell back. Astrid didn't have real parents here. They treated her like a daughter, fed her, cared for her until she was of age, but their real daughter who was Identical to Astrid, or Sierra, had died, so she'd taken up Astrid's name and become the tough Viking girl, after escaping the prison, after abandoning her older sister to pay for what her family had done.

Astrid pulled a dagger, but couldn't do it. She couldn't kill Midna. It was against her morals. She put away the knife and got on Stormfly.

"Come on girl, there's nothing we can do here except make things worse." We flew away.

I felt thoroughly sick at what my sister was going through. Sick I tell you, sick! I saw Hiccup approaching and he stopped.

"You said you found her?"

"She ran off to the west coast!" I said. "I need to go take care of something, be right back."

I plunged through the trees on Stormfly. I had Stormfly land and told my dragon to go home.

It was time to bust out my long lost power. My healing abilities.

I reached out my hand and focused, feeling the power rush to me. I touched her, but before I could heal her, I felt her heart speed up beyond control as my sister died.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6, Night Fury's Titan Wing

**Midnight's pov**

The gang stared down mournfully at the body. They knew they'd caused this. I growled at the people and dragons.

"You caused this, if you had left us alone and not been so stupid and ignored me, this could have been averted!"

I had grown a full two feet longer than Toothless in the few days after Midna's death. I was also two feet taller. Blue markings now covered my entire body. I was growing into the adult Titan Wing Night Fury queen the world needed.

"Midnight, I'm sorry. I knew she was telepathic, but I didn't realize that being around humans could give her a heart attack." Toothless said.

"I can forgive you only if you help me bring her back. I will also return to you what you have lost, if you abandon the humans and come home. I am your Titan Wing Queen." I growled.

"Those things can be done?" Toothless gasped.

"Yes, they can once I have the jewel of Night that will complete my transformation. It is on dragon Island." I informed him. "If you aid me and leave this wretched world behind, I will restore the order of the Night."

He smiled at me, my powers over his mind kicking in. "I am at your command your highness."

I have power over all Night Furies.

"First, you must convince them to go to Dragon Island in any possible way. I cannot remove the stone, but you, my loyal servant, can. When you remove the stone, you will be healed, and I will use it's power to restore our telepath."

He smiled again, and the other dragons were screaming and trying to kill us, being restrained by their foolish riders

**Humans**

"Stormfly stop! What are you doing?"

"Hookfang! Quit it you ugly lump!"

"Meatlug! I'll feed you if you stop!"

"Barf! Stop!"

"Tear them up Belch!"

"Wait, what's wrong with Toothless?" Asked Hiccup. He'd never seen Toothless look evil before. He didn't know the dragon had it in him.

Midnight took off. Toothless beckoned for the others to follow.

"Well, whatever's gotten into him seems important. We should see where he's going." Snotlout advised.

"For once I agree with you." Hiccup said, jumping onto Toothless's back. The Dragon took off, and the other dragons followed, roaring.

Stormfly and Hookfang did a flaming spine shot combo and Toothless retaliated by shooting at their wings, forcing the two to retreat.

Barf and Belch fired, but Belch's aim was off due to only having one eye.

Toothless fired in between their heads, taking them down, much to the horror of his human.

He landed on the Island and roughly threw Hiccup and the fake tail and saddle.

"Toothless, stop! What are you doing!?" Hiccup cried, but his unruly dragon had already blasted a hole in the mountain and entered a tunnel, followed close by midnight.

Toothless and Midnight landed in the tunnel, scales glistening in the blue light cast from the green stone on a pedestal.

"Toothless, take the stone and bring it to me!"

Toothless shot forwards, eager to serve his queen and regain his honor.

A large net covered the dragon and Midnight whirled, roaring with rage.

Thornado swooped in with Stoic and Hiccup on his back followed by the other riders and their loyal pets.

"How dare you defy your queen! Raaaagh!" Midnight screamed at the dragons, blasting a shot of purple plasma into Thornado's face.

"You are no queen you filthy wrech! Agh!" Thornado roared in pain as Midnight lunged, taking out all his front teeth and nose before swerving as Stormfly shot some spikes.

"What is that?" Astrid gasped.

"That is mine!" Midnight roared at Astrid and took advantage of her surprise that the dragon could speak and blasted her off the saddle.

Astrid screamed as she hit the back wall and instantly went unconscious.

Toothless tore himself free.

"Go now! Take what is rightfully ours!" Midnight cried in dragonese.

"Toothless! Nooooo!" Screamed Hiccup, running to his dragon, who paused.

"Kill him, now! Do you wish to be one with the night, or die without honor?" She asked, using her power over his mind.

Toothless smiled, looking purely evil. Hiccup realized the sweet follower he'd had was gone and just had time to move so the blow just hit his shield and knocked him unconscious.

Barf and Belch shot forwards with their furious riders. The sound from Toothless and Midnight's mouths was unnatural as they screamed, using supersonic sound waves to knock them out when they got close.

"Do it now!"

Toothless abandoned his quarry and lunged, wrapping his snake-like body around the stone.

Everyone stared in awe as he glowed, his tail growing back before he brought it to Mignight.

Hookfang attacked with Snotlout, but not soon enough.

Midnight shot a blast of purple plasma at them, blasting them into a wall casually while approaching the stone.

The Night Fury Titan Wing then did the unthinkable, she swallowed the stone whole.

The glow was fierce; the room was encased in a blinding light. Toothless bowed down while the others lay unconscious on the floor.

"I have won!" Midnight cried in dragonese. She grew to six times her original size, and her markings glowed slightly.

Toothless roared in joy at her feet, and Hiccup weakly got up.

"What the?"

In her new mental link with Toothless, Midnight commanded, "I could use a few slaves. Gather your old rider. I'll carry the nadder."

Hiccup shrank back as his old dragon approached, growling.

Midnight blasted the ceiling open and grabbed Stormfly and Astrid, both struggling weakly.

They were about to take off when a blast of electricity shot from the mouth of another dragon.

The scrill shot at them relentlessly.

"Ditch the lower beings, it is time to gather our army!"

Toothless dropped a terrorized Hiccup and took off behind Midnight.

The Scrill landed, staring mournfully at the damage.

He growled at the place the two dragons had disappeared.

"Ugh, what happened, Thornado!" Stoic gasped.

The dragon lay on a bloody heap on the floor.

The scrill did something amazing and strange, something nobody knew dragons could do, he healed the other dragon with the electricity.

"Woah, who's dragon is this?" He asked.

The scrill paced over to Hiccup and in his eyes, he said, "Until the Night Furies are freed."

"Where's Toothless?" asked Fishlegs, who had just arrived.

"Out with the giant blue and black Night fury that talks conquering the world of dragons, that's where." Snotlout said

"But how could he have grown a new tail?" Fishlegs questioned

"With the glowing rock that Midnight swallowed that turned her huge." Astrid said.

"Who is that?" He asked.

"A Scrill, I don't really know." Hiccup replied.

"Well, it couldn't have had better timing, Toothless was just about to murder me." Hiccup said, his head low. His voice cracked, and they thought he was crying.

"Let's just get back home, we need to rest and heal."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7, Scarlet Sapphire

**With the Riders**

Hiccup still hadn't recovered from Toothless's betrayal. The Scrill had tried to fill in for Toothless, and had been accepted instantly by the other dragons who instantly loved him when it had taken them weeks before they'd gotten used to Toothless.

Now everyone knew why.

Astrid was leading the dragon academy and flight club now, with advice from Hiccup who wouldn't leave his house.

"Okay guys, this isn't working out. Hiccup had a special role in the team, and I think it's time we found a new rider that resembles him so we can get this team back together." Astrid said. The team had been unnaturally unruly ever since Hiccup was squared away. She knew she had been to.

There had been something about the former dragon rider that held the team together.

"Yeah, we already have the dragon. That's not what I was expecting. As soon as Toothless attacked, I thought we'd need a new rider to find a dragon, not the other way around." Snotlout said. He'd been uncharacteristically intelligent this week.

"Or, we could get Hiccup out of his door to ride the Scrill. It seems to like him." Fishlegs said.

The great dragon swiveled its head around and stared at Fishlegs. _"I am not an it, I am a she, and she has a name!"_

Of course they only heard a low growl and a crackle of lightning as the ground next to Fishlegs was scorched.

"_Tsk Tsk. Never call a dragon an it, Especially Sapphire."_Stormfly laughed, causing everyone to stare in surprise.

The dragons had never exposed this much emotion. Meatlug growled at Sapphire in a warning and Hookfang smiled. Barf and Belch had different opinions and got in a fight.

"Um, what are they doing?" asked Fishlegs.

They watched as Sapphire rolled her eyes and relayed a pattern of clicks and pops and a whistle in the middle to Hookfang, who turned away embarrassed and let out a grunt.

"I think they're talking to each other!" Said Fishlegs in a daze.

"_Of course we talk. Did you think we were as dumb as desert lizards?" _ Asked Meatlug, who was stared at.

"_Don't bother, they can't understand a word we say, which is why Midna was supposed to live. She's the key to this. Whoever has her on their side wins because they can communicate with the riders." _Hookfang growled.

"What are they saying?" Asked Tuffnut.

"We don't know." Said Fishlegs.

"Maybe someone knew the code…. Midna! Midna knew the code! Remember when she talked to her dragon before she died? She cracked the code!" Exclaimed Astrid.

"_Okay, where is she buried?"_

"What is she trying to…"

"_Where is she buried?"_

"I think…"

"_**Where!?"**_ The last question escaped Sapphire as a roar.

Astrid was terrified by the furious roar and turned several shades paler while sweat dripped down her forehead. She was gulping in terrified breaths and was pressed back against the wall.

She didn't have to answer.

A terrible roar echoed over the island, signaling the arrival of Midnight. Sapphire blasted the roof open and shot up and out, staring in shock as the Night Fury queen approached with an army of Night Furies.

"Dragons of Berk gather your riders! The Night Devil approaches! She has brought her army to destroy the island and recover the Telepath!" She screamed.

All of the dragons on the Island shot out of nowhere, all gathering to face the imminent battle that could very well decide the fate of the island and everyone in the archipelago.

The gang watched as the ominous black cloud came ever closer, as an infinite number of Night Furied emerged from every place where the light dared not touch.

"What in the name of Thor is going on here! Oh my gods…" Stoic trailed off, his Thunderdrum Thornado growled.

"Fate will e at stake today." He said.

"I sent some changewings to get the dragons from their island and all of the fireworms in the archipelago will soon be here. Can you send word to Thunder city?" Sapphire asked.

A quick backstory…

Sapphire is the queen Scrill. Scrills had been rivals with the Night Furies for centuries before obtaining peace. Then they'd fought as one the rise of the Whispering deaths and managed a peace accord with their Titan Wing. The Red Death had been a combined effort which forced the Night Furies to leave as their race neared extinction.

Now the Night Furies had regained their strength and built an army for one purpose, to dominate all humans and dragons and every other living creature on this earth and erect themselves the planet's dominant species, killing off almost every last human in the process.

Back to the story…

"Are the whispering deaths coming?" asked Stormfly. "I will see if my species will join the league, and I must ask where your own army is."

"All of them are on their way, and as queen scrill, I will speak to your king about an alliance." Sapphire replied. "We need all the help we can get. I have one set up with the fireworms and thunderdrums, and adding to that list won't hurt."

"What's going on?" Hiccup asked as he ran up.

"Midnight and Toothless are back, and they brought an army." Fishlegs whimpered.

Hiccup stared out at the giant wave of black dragons as they approached.

"Toothless, how could you?" He murmured, sadness making his voice heavy.

"Get on with me, we'll fight on Thornado." Called Stoic.

There was an opposing roar from Sapphire who leapt in front of him and motioned for him to get on.

He complied, leaping onto Sapphire's back. "Okay girl, let's go!" He told her.

"How do you know she's a she?" Asked Astrid.

"Because she didn't like it when you called her a he!" Hiccup laughed for the first time in weeks.

They all smiled, and tjhen a wave of fireworms nadders and thunderdrums joined them.

"Woah, they called reinforcements!" Stoic gasped as the ground shook while whispering deaths emerged and lightning flashed while scrills descended.

"For the league!" Screamed Sapphire with a deafening roar!

All the dragons took it up as they launched themselves at the wall of night dragons.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8, The beginning of a war

Adreline was thick as the first two waves of dragons collided.

The roars of fury and war echoed throughout the entire archipelago.

Sapphire dispatched a night fury with a blast of lightning and smashed her tail into another, jostling Hiccup.

He had his shield out, refusing to attack the dragons, but defending himself was fine.

Thornado let out a wall of sound, joining with those of his kind as Dragons swerved to avoid it, destroying enemy progression or fell trying to go through it.

This was so wrong.

Night furies were legendary dragons, they were all sweet, friendly creatures. It is their Matriarch that is the problem.

All the dragons knew that if they could take down her, it would be over, and they would win.

The problem was, she was flying too high to get at. She and Toothless were way too high for anyone to attack.

Toothless had grown a foot, for each queen dragon required a king, which was what Midnight-lingerae intended to do. (Lingerae- honorific title for evil dragon rulers as spoken in dragoneese. Translated to Blood eater.)

The Sapphire sent a blast at them which fell short by a foot.

Toothless roared and sent a rain of plasma down at them. (In dragoneese, Toothless would be referred to as Raptor-Lingraen, as is his dragoneese name, Raptor. Lingraen is the male version of Lingrae.)

Sapphire dodged all of them.

"_Raptor-Lingraen! Coward blood spiller! Oath shatterer! Come down and fight!" _Sapphire roared.

Toothelss howled in rage and plunged, shooting a scatter shot at them.

Hiccup was learning dragoneese. "So toothless is really Raptor? So what does Lingraen mean? And since when do dragons speak?"

"_Since before you two legs came here, Hiccup-huran" _Sapphire growled.

"What does…"

"RRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRR!" Toothless's scream announced his return, and they swiveled to attack.

Sapphire blasted at him with a surge of electricity which he managed to dodge.

"By Thoar, that dragon of yours is quite a bit bigger than before!" Stoic the vast commented.

"_Oath shatterer! Blood eater! Raptor-Lingraen! Fight me!" _Sapphire howled, sending more blasts his way.

"_Oath Shatterer!"_ Roared Thornado. Although, to everyone else, their alphabet is reorganized.

A=Z

B=U

C=X

You get the point, they don't.

So to them, they heard, "Cragn Vohdr!" in a roar.

Too bad Stoic couldn't understand that, he'd be surprised.

Midnight watched amused.

"_Don't worry my pet, help is on the way. Protect Raptor-Lifeal!" _Shouted Midnight. Her guards swooped down to help him.

(Lifeal is Dragoneese for King.)

(Sorry for dumping the dragoneese lesson on you, I just wanted the dragons to have a language and be more of an intelligent race.)

The dragons were engaged in heavy combat, their riders battering anything that got close.

Lucky for the good guys that they always win.

Midnight had to make the plunge. She dove, and every last dragon on the areal battlefield shot after her like bullets from a gun.

Sapphire and Hiccup caught up first, and hiccup turned his shield into a crossbow. No problem fighting in this situation.

They attacked the dragon's exposed belly. Plugging it full of arrows and electricity, causing the Night Fury Titan Wing to scream and retreat into the stratosphere. Unable to follow that high, the dragons resumed their mortal combat, and ended up sending every last Night Fury into Retreat.

The queen saw her cause was lost, and left with a furious scream.

They landed and Dismounted, the army dispersing into the surrounding Islands, waiting for orders.

"Okay, now we find out what's going on. I cracked the code while we were fighting."

"_Indeed you did Hiccup-Huran. The Night fury queen broke her oath, shattered it, if you will. She is intending to rid the world of the two-legs like yourselves and appoint herself queen of all dragons, with Toothless as her mind controlled mate king." _Sapphire explained.

Hiccup relayed the message.

"So this is a power struggle? Why the humans?"

"_You, in most regards, Stoic-lifeal-huran, are the dominant species of the planet. If you are wiped out, another can appoint itself. Like the Oath Shattering Night Furies and their leader, Midnight-Lingrae-death bringer." _Sapphire addressed him in the human language as best she could.

"What do Lifeal, huran, and Lingrae mean?" Asked Snotlout.

"Lifeal means ruler, as he is chief of the Holigan tribe. Huran is what you are. I called him Huran Chief Stoic. As for Lingrae, that means corrupt and evil ruler, such as Midnight Death Bringer." Sapphire said.

"We like to call ourselves Human." Stoic said.

"A minor difference in the words we use. You may find that many dragons such as myself cannot pronounce the letter emm. Or nemmm… you get the point, our faces are different."

"Before you say anything more, I have a sore throat from your language and will refrain from speaking."

Sapphire stopped talking while the Human riders regarded their dragons with newfound awe and respect.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9, Fighting Fire

The dragons had gained a new aura of respect around Berk. They were not the simple beasts the Vikings thought them to be. They were an intelligent race like them humans.

The dragons had started speaking in their native language since the jig was up.

The gang watched as a whispering death and a monstrous nightmare passed them in a detailed conversation.

A nadder landed next to Barf and Belch who chatted it up with the parrot like dragon.

"Like I said, everything we thought we knew about dragons is wrong." Hiccup muttered.

"You said it! Since when does hookfang date?" Snoutlout asked, motioning to Hookfang and another monstrous nightmare together with their bodies positioned forming a heart between them while they talked.

"And since when do they talk?" Asked Fishlegs. "I can't not know things like this!" He went to throw up.

"Kraftgr, ai gron." One of the dragons muttered. (Strange, that one.)

The other one agreed. The trio of dragons took off in perfect formation.

"As soon as this is over, I'm sure everything will go back to normal. Well, almost." Hiccup held open his notebook to the page where he'd drawn toothless looking innocent and adorable.

"I'll miss you bud."

Astrid noticed his suffering and walked over to him.

"Hiccup, you'll just have to learn to live without toothless for a while. You heard what our friend Sapphire told us. All we have to do is kill the queen and he'll be freed from her control." She told him.

"I wish I could believe that. I also wish I could believe dragons talking and being so human. I'm starting to think I'm hallucinating because of toothless being a monster." He muttered.

"Don't think about it." Astrid said softly.

"I just don't want to have to kill toothless."

That set a chill down all of their spines.

"It won't come to that." Astrid said.

"It probably will. Either me or him, that's what everything has come down to." He stormed off.

"What's wrong with him?" Asked Ruffnut.

"Yeah? What's going on over here?" Asked Tuffnut.

Of the twins, they were both stupid, but Tuffnut was stupider.

Astrid broke his nose.

"Wow, nice hit!" Called Ruffnut as her brother hit the floor a few feet away, blood streaming from his face as he lay unconscious on the ground.

"Um, maybe too nice." Ruffnut stood over her unmoving twin, looking pale.

Astrid whirled in a huff and darted off.

"What's wrong with her? Oh my gods!" Snotlout went pale as he saw Tuffnut lying in a puddle of his own blood.

"Someone get help!" Fishlegs screamed, throwing up again.

Suddenly, a scrill shot forwards and murmured something, touching a claw to the injury.

It healed.

"I am Nagren, a healer. If things like this happen, I will help." He told them in their language before flying off.

"Well, trauma passed, I'm boerd." Snotlout growled.

Tuffnut stood up.

"Do you see those shiny purple stars too?"

Snotlout broke his nose again and walked away laughing.

"OWWW!"

"I just healed you, not so tuff nut huran!" Growled Nagren as he healed it again.

"Woah, wat's with the big ugly thing in my face?" He gasped ignorantly.

"I changed my mind, hit him however many times you want." The dragon flew away.

Ruffnut and tuffnut started fighting.

Fishlegs darted off as fast as he could, which wasn't very fast.

About five hours later, the sun was down.

Almost everyone was asleep, except for two dragons.

A Deadly Nadder and a Thunderdrum flew patrolling Berk.

Some ships approached from the north, but did not escape their notice.

Shimmer and Blackout, the dragons, flew to investigate.

"Do you think those are the outcasts?" Asked shimmer.

"Most likely. Would you like to give them a piece of our minds?" Blackout growled.

"Certainly."

The dragons prepared to blast. First though, Shimmer landed on Blackout and lowered her head. They combined shots, making a tornado of sound and fire that should have scared them away. Instead…

"Dragon attack! To your stations!" A voice boomed.

Alvin the treacherous.

"Attack pattern Omega." Growled Blackout.

They separated, flanking the ship. Shimmer blasted the sides with fire while Blackout attacked with sound, tearing it apart.

Shimmer was hit with a catapult and went down with a broken wing.

"Shimmer!" Called Balckout, before he shot up into the air and sounded the alarm.

Dragons roared all around Berk and the surrounding islands.

Alvin's face paled.

"Um, Alvin, have you ever heard so many angry dragons in one place before?" Asked his new second in command, Sven.

They paled even more as the dragon forces emerged in a thick cloud. The scrills got there first, blasting away at the ships with fury.

"Hold your fire until you find the Night Fury and that boy! I wouldn't mind having that girl and her's back too!" Alvin ordered.

"Well then you came here at the wrong time outcast! The girl is dead and all Night Furies would like nothing more than the destruction of the Hurans and complete dominance over the entire world!" Screamed Sapphire, flying up with Hiccup on her back.

"What? Since when do dragons talk?" Alvin sputtered.

Sven gave the order, seeing as Alvin was unavailable.

Everything was sent flying at Sapphire and Hiccup.

She was hit in the wings with catapults and caught in nets, stringing her and Hiccup between the masts of the ships.

This infuriated the other dragons.

The whispering deaths plowed holes in the ships and every fire breathing dragon hit them with everything they had. Thunderdrums parted to let Stoic and Thornado through.

"Hiccup!" Stoic called when he saw what was going on.

"Nagren! Help" Called Saphire in dragoneese.

The green scrill dove from the sky and severed the ropes holding them. He glowed and healed her wings and the dragons took flight.

"There are too many of them!" Cried Sven as two more ships went down.

"Retreat!" He ordered.

All of the ships turned and fled the scene. No one gave chase.

Stromfly and Astrid flew up. "Hiccup, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I think this could've gone better though."

They stared at the bodies in the water. Men and dragons alike had fallen.

"We need a new plan."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10, the Ghost

Hiccup stared at the Bork notes, marveling at how terribly wrong he, and then they, had been about dragons.

They had been such a flourishing, almost human-like race, and they, the incompetent, stupid, unintelligent Vikings had just mistaken them for beasts and hunted them as such.

He also remembered the sea of blood.

"How am I supposed to fight them without causing that? Got any ideas bud..." He trailed off; remembering with a fresh wave of pain that toothless wasn't there, that his best friend may never be there by his side again.

Hiccup closed the books and put away the notes. An army of dragons protected Berk. He shouldn't be so worried.

But even though he tried, he couldn't stop thinking of the attack Alvin had launched, specifically targeting himself and Saphire.

The dragons had a different name for her though. They called her Scarlet Sapphire because of how unique she was from others of her kind, how she stood out like a beacon.

Maybe that's exactly what he needed.

He's spent so much time in the dark with toothless that his skin had become several shades paler. Maybe this was a chance for toothless to reunite with his kind and Hiccup to come back to his. Sapphire seemed to encourage him going out to visit with the other Vikings, though she had asked if he would like her to eat Snotlout on several occasions.

"What am I supposed to do?"

He felt completely confused. Maybe for the first time in his life, he had no idea what to do next.

He had been cornered.

There was another thing about Alvin that had disturbed him though.

The bloody stump of his arm hadn't been there before. It had happened within the course of the month, of that, Hiccup was sure.

He remembered when he and toothless had been captured, it had still been there.

Alvin hadn't shown up on the rescue mission for Midna.

He remembered her telling them after about an attack on the outcasts she and the Night furies had set up.

He realized that she hadn't wanted to talk about it because it had happened there.

She'd probably done it herself.

Savage had been gone to, probably killed by the notorious telepath. At least there was an idiot in the post now.

He smiled weakly.

There was a flash of lightning in the night sky.

He'd gotten used to the scrills' storms by now.

The island had changed so much in the past days.

"As have you Hiccup."

He jumped out of his seat and fell on the floor with a cry of shock and horror.

For before him was, in person, Midna Jade Lyn, leaning on his bed.

"How are you alive?" He asked.

"I'm not, you fell asleep. I can appear to you in your dreams, but at no other time. Yet. I can also speak to others." She said.

"But how are you here? Didn't you die?" He asked.

"No, my mind linked to all of the Vikings in the archipelago when I died. So my soul can still contact others, but I cannot ascend to heaven, or fall to hell. I'm thinking I'd have done the latter, so I'm perfectly happy where I am." She smiled.

"Why would you have gone to hell?" He asked.

"If you hadn't noticed, I was never the best person in the world. I've killed more than you'd have realized, more than you have, or your friends." She replied, "I have stolen and usurped lives for the good of the few instead of fulfilling the needs of the many."

"Oh. Can you get out of my head now?" He asked uncomfortably.

"Relax, I never killed on purpose until Savage, and he had it coming." She joked.

"So you did kill Savage! Did you…"

"Take out Alvin's arm, yes. I was aiming for the heart, but he saw midnight and moved just in time to save himself." She said.

"I had no idea that you were responsible until tonight." He said.

"Yeah, I like to live with the leave no trace standards." She said.

"So what did you mean by you can't take physical form yet?" He asked.

"I can't. My heart is damaged. As soon as my body finishes healing itself and tuning down my psychic abilities, than I can come back. But, do me a favor and tell everybody it was a ruse we worked out to fool the dragons, because I really don't like being called a zombie."

The scene started to fade.

"What…"

"Alvin sent someone here to grab you, so I'm making you wake up and giving you my energy to fight back."

He jerked awake, falling out of his chair for real. There was a clipped laugh.

"Now, Hiccup. Did I wake you? Now you can just go back to sleep and make this easier on yourself."

The outcast chuckled, pulling an axe.

Hiccup stood, pulling out his knife.

There was no use calling for help, no one would come. His dad had left a while ago to speak with the elder.

"Now aren't you a feisty one!" the outcast lunged.

Hiccup didn't think he moved, he certainly didn't do it on his own accord.

He dodged being hit with the flat of the axe and brought his knife down the outcast's side.

The man growled.

_What? But I didn't move!_

_You didn't, I did. I'm sharing your mind for the moment. I know how to fight with a knife, I've done it for years. Don't fight back, I can get you out of this._

_Midna!?_

_Don't sound so surprised._

He let her have control. For now.

The angry Viking charged again, and Midna waited until he was on top of Hiccup before jumping over him and kicking him in the back of the head.

The Viking roared in fury.

That moment, Sapphire shot through the flight opening in the roof and blasted the Viking with electricity.

The buzz in Hiccup's head was deafening, but ended once Midna gave up control.

_That's what you heard?_

_Yep_

"Midna is inside you, isn't she. I sense her soul. Plus, who else fights like that?" Sapphire addressed him in the Hooligan language.

"Yes. Just don't tell anyone." He said.

"It will be our secret. I will tell everyone the scratch came from the tip of my claw."

Sapphire dipped her claw tip in the blood while Hiccup cleaned off the dagger.

"Hiccup!" Stoic burst in and stared at what he saw.

Hiccup had just gone to sleep and Sapphire was in toothless's old spot, and had also fallen asleep.

She'd put the outcast hog-tied at the front door, not wanting to have to deal with it.

"Oh, I see that you two handled the problem, I'll see you in the morning." He left.

They slept through the night, partners. Temporary partners mind you, but dragon and rider all the same.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11, Blood Sea

Sapphire woke up to see Hiccup's room and the boy sleeping on his bed. It was past sunrise, time for her to leave for the meeting.

The Whispering deaths had decided to go home, seeing as they had worn down the Night furies a lot, and the monster creature Midnight had sent most of her troops home.

The life of a queen dragon is boring.

She took flight and met up with Thornado and Stormfly.

"How was last night?" Asked Thornado.

"We fought an outcast, hiccup got possessed by our favorite telepath, and I ended up falling asleep." She said.

"I know that, you left the guy on the front porch and nearly gave my rider a heart attack." Thornado rolled his eyes. There was a roar from the other side of town, the alarm again.

It was the berserker tribe. And they had a monstrous Nightmare in metal nets. The dragon was furious.

One of them killed the dragon.

"That does it!" Sapphire threw her head back in an all out roar meant to wake everyone on the island.

It worked.

The Hooligans ran out and grabbed their weapons. Hiccup ran from the house and Sapphire allowed him to climb on.

Sapphire took off, showing Hiccup the armada pitted up against them.

"Oh." Hiccup saw the dead Monstrous Nightmare being dangled from between the ships' masts, the head at the prow.

It was a gruesome sight, one that made Sapphire shoot lightning at the ships well before they were within striking distance.

Thunderdrums attacked with the Nadders, pummeling the sides of the ship.

Barf and Belch blew one up.

Only a few dragons were out there, and few with riders.

The whispering deaths had retreated, so their help was out of the question.

Storm clouds gathered as the army of scrills attacked the enemy ships, blowing three out of the water.

A group of thunderdrums got pulled out of the water in metal nets.

Sapphire roared and plunged, trying to free them and barely dodging an attack.

"Blood sea." She said in the Vikings' language, "That's what we call it. So much blood has been spilled here that the water tastes of it. The air smells like blood, and the sea runs red with it."

Hiccup nodded. He'd seen the sea turn red more than once, which was more than once to many times.

Sapphire dodged a net and shot electricity at the ship responsible.

More and more dragons were being caught, and the others rushed to their aid only to get caught themselves.

Suddenly three nets pinned Sapphire and Hiccup down, holding them halfway in the water.

One of them tossed a strange container next to them which sent out a green mist.

"_Don't breathe, It'll knock you out!" _Midna shouted through his head.

Too late.

Hiccup coughed and sputtered, losing his perch on Sapphire's back as he fell into the water, unconscious.

Sapphire slumped next to them.

Her vision went black.

Thornado and Stoic saw this from above. Nobody there's sure who roared louder, Thornado, Stoic, or Astrid.

Astrid and Stormfly plunged down, weapons in hands and tried to attack, ut found themselves trapped in the same way Sapphire and Hiccup had been.

"My orders were for live prisoners! We have enough. Retreat!"

A man shouted.

The boats turned, and the enslaved dragons assisted the retreat.

"No!" Stoic shouted as the smoke from the smothering smokebreaths merged with the morning mists.

Fishlegs and Meatlug finally arrived.

"What happened?" Asked Fishlegs.

"They got Hiiccup, Astrid, and lots of dragons. We're lucky they had orders to bring them back alive. They can still be saved." Stoic said mostly to himself.

Fishlegs freaked out.

"What's going on?" Asked Gober when the dragons and riders landed, all looking glum.

"I don't know. The Outcasts and berserkers joined forces and took a lot of dragons captive. We lost Hiccup and Astrid, too."

Gobber turned red.

"Well, we'll have to go after them." Snotlout said.

"Yeah we do!" Ruffnut squawked on Barf.

"Yeah! Wait, who are we going after?" Asked Tuffnut.

The dragons had heard the news. Sapphire's second in command, a dark green Thunderdrum, approached.

He tried to speak to them.

"We have scouts following the ships now. If you wish to come, you are welcome to join us for the hunt." He said.

Thornado growled to himself.

In dragonese, he muttered, "Self absorbed boneheaded little know it all." Only Stoic heard it.

"Um what?" Asked Snotlout.

"Dddo yyyou knoww hhhoww harrrd ittt issss ttto ttttalllk innn yyyour langgguagge wittthhh ttthhhisss mouuuttthh?" His voice slurred.

They stopped talking. Gobber mounted the Green Thunderdrum.

Dragons let other Vikings climb up onto their backs and the large group was off, plus one additional member on the back of an unsuspecting bone knapper who war in his defense, quite old.

The mob of angry dragons and riders scoured the area, flying over seas at incredible speeds.

They found nothing.

"How could they have just disappeared?" Shouted Stoic.

Thornado roared in frustration.

Stoic felt tears in his eyes and got rid of them. He would see his son again. Those two were resourceful kids, they were perfectly capable of taking care of themselves. But that didn't mean he didn't worry about his son.

After a day at sea, exhausted dragons slowly started to fly back to Berk. It took two days for some dragons, and three for the especially resilient.

But one didn't come back at all.

Old Brokenbones, the Boneknapper, never came back to the shores of Berk.

Little did they know, the old dragon had been slain by breserkers on an island far north of them, known only as the land of deadly shadows.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I'll be wrapping this story up soon, so if you want to have me stretch some more chapters or make a sequel, review.

The one knapper collapsed on the shore, shuddering. His bony armor fell off, and the girl dismounted.

Midna hated this form. She was only a little girl now. She'd been eighteen, and now her body was eleven.

"I am sorry my friend, that I could not restore your life." Midna said.

The dragon died.

She drained the remaining energy that was dispersing into the air from the creature's body.

The body aged a year.

Midna picked up one of the bones on the ground that looked relatively sharp and stuck it in her belt. She had a feeling she'd need a weapon.

The girl darted across the ground, blanketed by shadow. The only trace that she was there was if she were to stop and let you see her cat-like eyes shine through the darkness.

Midna found the ships. They were abandoned at a dock with little guard. She slew the men there and darted up the ramps into the island city. They had very low guards, and everyone she came across never lived to tell the tale.

The dragon cages were easy to find. It was in a whispering death tunnel that had been abandoned by it's creator long ago.

A man stomped up the stairs.

With a smile, Midna realized her little girl voice could help her kill him, by scaring him.

Midna dove into the unsuspecting viking's mind, finding his name.

Hiding on in the shadows, she sang in a sweet sing-songy yet ghostly voice, "Sarish, Sarish. Come to me."

He froze, weapon raised, voice quaking.

"W-wh-whose there!" He shouted, "Show yourself witch!"

"Sarish, your time has come to join us. Sarish, Sarish." Midna increased the volume and made her sound more creepy.

"Join who?" Sarish asked.

"Why your brothers and sisters Sarish, the DEAD!" Midna screamed dead, and dropped onto his head, plunging a knife into his head.

The guards down the corridor shouted.

"Sarish! What's going on! Who's there?" A man raced up the corridor and froze when he saw the body.

Midna delved into the newcommer's mind. His name was leachbreath.

"Leachbreath." She sang, "Leeachbreth, I see you!"

Midna had learned to alter what others saw, and used the skill now. There were lots of guards down here, and her best chance was to scare them away.

She appeared lunging from the shadows as a corpse, green mist trailing behind her as she lunged.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! RUN! AAAAAGGHHH!" Midna beheaded him and slid into the shadows.

Twenty men raced up.

"SARISH! LEECHBREATH! Oh Gods no." They spotted the bodies.

She didn't bother going into their heads this time.

"Do you want to die to? It will be fun! Look at their faces! They enjoyed it!" Midna sang.

The men stared down at their faces and saw for the first time that they were twisted with fear and horror.

"AGH! Sound the alarm! There's a ghost in here! RUN!" The leader shouted.

Midna stopped his thought process, and he collapsed on the ground, dead.

"AGH! IT"S NO USE! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Another screamed, running.

Midna laughed with maniacal laughter and made them see green mist emerging from the stone, and everyone ran.

Midna cackled, realizing at the last moment how dark that had been, and stopping.

"What did I just do?" She asked herself, looking at the dead in horror. "I've become a monster."

She walked down the hall and opened every cage in the prison and letting every captive dragon loose before the guards returned.

Midna had entered the last cell and was freeing the last dragon, a Scrill named Sapphire, when the Vikings struck.

It was a quick and devastating attack, and Midna cursed herself for leaving herself so vulnerable while they tossed her into a cell, drugged and unable to use her powers.

She heard a voice nearby and had to wait for her hearing to come back before understanding.

"Who are you?" It was Astrid!

"Astrid? Agh, sorry, I can't see very well, they drugged me pretty badly." She leaned against a wall.

"Who are you? You seem so familiar, I just can't place…" She was cut off.

"I'm Midna. Girl back from the dead. Or did your buddy Hiccup not tell you about that. OWW! Stupid hangover." Midna growled.

"How! You were older before, and now you're a kid!" Astrid gasped.

"I had to reform. I started in the body of my two year old state. I had to drain pretty much everything in the blood sea to get to this age." Her words slurred and head throbbed.

"Oh. How hard did they drug you?" Astrid asked.

"Enough that I can't talk after this. I'm tired and hung-over." Midna passed out.

Astrid stared at Midna's sleeping form. She was alive! How, Astrid didn't know.

The guards threw Hiccup into the cell next to hers.

"Hiccup, you have a lot of explaining to do. Like how is Midna back from the dead and why did she say you knew!" Astrid shouted.

"She helped me fight a few times. She's been giving me strategic advice for days now, even fighting in my body every once in a while. Remember the outcast turning up on my doorstep?" He asked.

Astrid nodded.

"She possessed me to fight him when he attacked me." Hiccup said.

"You mean she's a ghost. How do you capture and drug a ghost to the point where she's completely senseless?" Astrid asked.

"She took physical form! What do you mean… Oh. How in the name of Thor did they capture her?" He asked.

"I don't know, she passed out after about twenty seconds of the conversation." Astrid said.

"Jeez, how hard did they drug her? I've been drugged before, and all I got was a mild headache!" Hiccup said.

"Well, we need to get out, and I don't think she'll be much help in her state. Any ideas?" Astrid asked.

"No. They're drugging me to, and the mild headache is making it hard to think." Hiccup said.

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll be doing all the thinking then." She said.

Midna groaned in her sleep, rolling onto her side.

"Ouch, I feel bad for her." Astrid muttered.

Then she got an idea.

They were all being drugged, so if she were to cause enough trouble for them to come in here, she could escape with the others on Sapphire and Stormfly!

"Stormfly, spine shot at the next guard patrol." She told her dragon, who was being held across the hall.

Stormfly nodded.

Astrid started yelling at the guards.

A patrol came down the hall and ran up to tell her to shut the hell up, and they got caught by a spine shot.

One of them opened Astrid's cell.

That was her cue.

Astrid lunged, stealing his weapon and knocking him out with it.

Stormfly congratulated her with a parrot-like flurry of chirps.

She looked over at Minda suddenly when a loud agonized groan came from her.

"That drug must be hurting her." She let out Stormfly and tied Midna down in the Nadder's saddle.

"Bring her home Stormfly, there might be an antidote." Astrid said.

Stormfly cocked her head and let out a quick chirp that sounded like "Get on."

"Not this time, come back if Hiccup and I don't get there soon" She said, looking at Hiccup who also had apparently been given an overdose and was hallucinating sheep with multicolored ribbons around their necks jumping off the walls with springs for feet.

"On second thought," Astrid tied Hiccup down behind Midna, "Take both of them."

"But the sheep!" Hiccup moaned deliriously.

"There are no sheep, Hiccup." Astrid knocked him out. "Sorry, it was the only way to make you shut up."

Stormfly took off.

Astrid darted down the halls in the fashion she'd seen Midna, her back from the dead half-sister, use. She stayed in the shadows and blended perfectly.

Guard patrols didn't notice her, even if the whole prison was on high alert.

She found Sapphire and freed the dragon before retreating into the shadows again.

Sapphire had blasted her own way out by the time anyone noticed anything was wrong.

Astrid leapt into Sapphire's back and the dragon took flight, wishing the terrible island good-bye.


	13. Chapter 13

Not a chapter

Before I post anything else, I'd really like a review. It's not hard, all you have to do is click on the little box thingy at the bottom of the page, type, and hit enter. Much easier than writing huge chapters without even knowing whether or not the people reading actually like my story or not. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13, Toothless

Toothless had wondered once or twice if this was the right idea. But every time he thought that way it was only for a moment, thoughts of Midnight always hit him and he would stay.

But today, he had seen Stormfly and Hiccup, and it assaulted him greatly. He spat a frustrated plasma blast at the ground to stay focused as thoughts of Midnight invaded. He had to stay focused, not off in dreamland.

Did he even want this? Sure he had a home, his kind, a mate, and a tail again, but was it really worth all of this? Hurting Hiccup, Hurting all of his friends?

The mental attack was harder this time, and he had to destroy a few boulders before it subsided.

Now where was he? Oh right.

He growled as he realized that even with all of the rewards that this life gave him, it was not worth the cost, not worth the pain.

Then a huge wave of attacking force entered his mind, and he barely was able to fight it off, but another was launched directly after, leaving him in the Midnight Fury's control.

His orders were loud and clear.

"Toothless, There's a border skirmish on the left side of Night Fury territory. The whispering deaths want it back."

Toothless had no choice but to obey. It was simply right. He knew he was in his place, wasn't he? Yes he was.

No, he wasn't.

He collapsed in yet another mental war with Midnight.

**On Berk**

Hiccup was sitting in his room, writing in the book of dragons. He had finally brought himself to write a titan wing section, and was adding the Night fury.

Suddenly he got a head ache. It felt like there was a war going on in his head, but not in his head at the same time.

Midna dropped through Toothless's hatch.

"Feel that? I linked you up to Toothless. He is resisting Midnight. You might still have a chance to get him back, for good. Titan wing dragons have the mental ability to take control of every dragon of their kind," She paused, seeing what he was doing, "write that down."

"Ouch! As much as I like to know that my best friend is resisting mind control, it's giving me a migraine!" Hiccup winced.

"Okay." The headache ceased.

"I think with some help he might be able to break free." Midna said.

"How?" Hiccup asked.

"Hiccup, you're his best friend. I have mental powers. With you as the incentive to make him break free and the aid of me fighting on his side, he could be freed." She said.

He stood there in shock. "How do we get there?" He asked.

"My dragon." Midna replied.

"You mean Midnight?"

"No, Sapphire. I taught her and the dragons how to speak with you, how else could they have done it? As soon as Midnight is defeated, though, they will lose that ability." She replied.

"So I won't be able to talk to Toothless?" Hiccup asked.

"I can mentally link the two of you, but then I'm leaving, for good. The problems I've created here are serious, and I think I liked being a thief back home better." She smiled. "Too many people calling me undead here."

Hiccup nodded regretfully. She might have made a good rider after all. But then, they did kill her, however unintentionally it had been done. "Well, do you know where Toothless is?" He asked.

"Yeah, I can take you straight to him once Sapphire is ready, and awake. You do realize that it's mid morning right? You've been up all night. Maybe we should wait for you to get some rest to." She back flipped through Toothless's hatch again.

"I can help Toothless!" Gasped Hiccup. His friend wasn't really gone!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14, The return of Toothless

I am sorry to say that I will be wrapping this story to a close soon. Either this will be the last chapter or I will write a few more. Not sure about a sequel. I hope you like this story and encourage you to read to the end. If someone else wants a sequel to this, review. Thank you for all of you reading again!

Toothless sat upright as he waited for more orders from his master. She had him in her cave with her, a pleasure that not many had the luck of receiving.

Was it a pleasure? Was it really what he wanted? Of course it was! He is a night fury! A superior dragon! He was the Midnight Fury's mate! This is why he exists! To serve her majesty.

But why? What about that strange brown haired human in his memory? The picture was slightly clouded, but he could still see him, feel the trust between him. He knew he had been friends with the boy.

He thumped his tail on the ground, thinking harder, trying to clear the fog around his mind.

Yes, here it is.

The boy's name is Hiccup. Hiccup had been his friend for a few years now. How had he forgotten? Oh well. If he forgot, it must not be important. But them why does it feel that way?

**Hiccup's pov**

Hiccup sat on Sapphire's back with the small, yet so much older, girl, sitting in front of him. She looked concerned.

"He's forgetting." She said.

"Forgetting what?" Hiccup asked her.

Midna turned her head. "You, Berk, who he is, everything. I can't believe I created the monster doing this to him! The Midnight Fury is wiping his mind and making him think he lives to serve her all over again!"

Hiccup felt the mind link re open. He felt toothless searching for memories of him, and finding close to none, gave up his search.

"We have to make our attack before it's too late!" Midna said, cutting the link.

They were over the Night Fury home island now.

Upon seeing Midna, the dragons were confused. They looked like they were realizing for the first time that they are not servants. Some idly flew away, others joined the attack on the Midnight Fury.

"Now I see that the only way they'll be truly be free is if Midnight dies." Midna murmured.

"I know. We may not want to, much, but killing that monster is the only way to stop it." Hiccup said.

Killing the monster.

"That's why I died. To kill the monster inside me." She said. "My powers killed me. It shows how I changed so easily when Midnight first showed up. I may not be able to return home after this." She said regretfully.

"You will, remember, too many people calling you undead here, right?" Hiccup asked.

She smiled at him.

"Right."

He watched as the ruined building zoomed by.

"Would you like to see my memory of breaking out of there?" She asked him. "It's the first time I ever saw a dragon, and ever knew they even existed."

He nodded.

**Flashback**

Hiccup watched as Midna rose from her pretend sleep and slid the cell key from the guard's ring. When the change happened, she opened the door and snuck out.

She ran into the shadows, and he could barely make out the girl in the thief's uniform darting down the hall.

There was a light, and a dark blur hit the ceiling. An old man passed underneath her.

She dropped down and landed on his head, knocking him out before placing him in the shadows gently. Hiccup realized that she might not have been the most terrible person in the world after all.

Then she shot down the hall and out the nearest open window.

He saw her leaping through the trees, the only trace of her being there the momentary shadowy streak in the sky or the glint of her cat like eyes in the treetops.

A loud noise went off and people patrolled the beach. Midna leapt down after the nearest patrol and stowed on a boat. A group took the boat out.

She stayed hidden until they were well away from the island and talked to a box before moving. She leapt and delivered a pinwheel kick to one man before giving another an uppercut. The last one pointed something at her. It made a loud bang and something fired into the air.

She had expertly dodged and grabbed it from him, whacking him in the head with the wooden side. She put the three men in an inflatable boat and pushed them off, pressing a few buttons to make something turn on before throwing it in the boat with them before turning a wheel and throwing around some levers and speeding away.

The next second she froze, her face becoming a mask of horror as flying machines dropped exploding stones down on the prison, demolishing it.

Then a Night Fury swooped down on them and took them out, flying away.

Midna stared in wonder at it efore heading to the island he's found her at.

**Present**

"Wow, what were those things? The flying machines?" He asked.

"Greek warbirds, aka airplanes. Bombers, to be specific. They got in a war with the U.S., where I'm from." Midna told him.

"Those things they dropped were called bombs. They release them and then fly away, and when the bombs hit the ground, BOOM! Target demolished! The thing I hit that guy in the back of the head with was a gun." She said.

"How did the boat work?" Hiccup asked.

"It used electricity. You see it all the time. That's what lightning is made of. A whole lot of copper wiring, metal casing, waterproofing on the cords, and electricity to power it." She said.

"And that glowy thing?"

"Electricity. Or more commonly known, batteries. They store electricity in them." Midna said.

"And if you're wondering what the noise was, it was an alarm. Also powered by electricity."

"Why did you throw that thing in with them then? Did it explode?"

"No. Believe it or not that area is infested with man eating sharks. So that thing sends out a signal to every other thing that they were attacked by sharks. Then some other people would come pick them up. That's where I was a month or so ago." She pointed to a black tree that had fallen.

"I was perched on that very tree before I took the boat."

"How long were you here?" He asked.

"Two or three years." She said.

"Oh…" Hiccup didn't know what to say to that. He had just inhaled that he was living in a world of the past in a much more advanced present. That if the people of that outside world wanted, all they had to do was press a few buttons and the society they'd worked so hard to maintain would be destroyed.


	16. The End

Chapter 15, The Dark Day

Midna sat on Sapphire's back. Hiccup was driving her crazy!

"And so a boat runs on, what was that again?" He asked.

Midna's face turned red and she clenched her teeth. "Gasoline fuels the machine, the turbines turn, and then it propels the #### thing forwards."

"Um, and how do batteries contain electricity?" He asked.

Midna had steam coming from her ears. She lost her patience. "HOW THE #### SHOULD I KNOW? I'M NOT AN ELECTRICIAN, I'M A THIEF! NOW QUIT ASKING ME ALL THESE DUMB QUESTIONS YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!"

Hiccup was momentarily stunned. He hadn't expected that answer, but then again, he had asked for it, literally. So Midna had no regrets.

The horde of Night Furies and the Scrill followed them to the entrance of Midnight's cavern. Looking inside, they could see a completely brainwashed toothless and a giant tail. They all knew who the tail belonged to. The great Midnight Fury.

Minda readied her powers, which by now had intensified a lot. You could see dark green orbs around her hands unless she blocked people from seeing it.

A Night Fury entered and all the others and Sapphire slowly followed. Midna made them all invisible and gave them all a mental prod to wait for her attack.

She went into Toothless's mind and found him still barely clutching on to his few un-clouded memories of Berk.

Midna cleared all of the fog in his mind and externally forced her old friend out.

The formerly sleeping Midnight Fury woke up and roared. Midna made Toothless invisible and directed him to Hiccup, the fight was about to begin.

The dragoness's eyes settled on the now visible girl in front of her and lit with unexpected confusion instead of the insanity.

Suddenly Midna had an idea. Her dragon didn't have to die either. She sent a message to everyone else to leave, and when only a few complied, she made them.

"Midnight, old girl, it's me, your friend. How could you do this Midnight?" She asked, slowly pacing around the dragon.

She waited while the dragon sized her up, and then went into Midnight's mind, paralyzing her. She dug through the thoughts of insanity and their roots, and found that it had all happened when she had died. This dragon had become her living hell, her mark upon the world.

Then she made a mental tug on the rage, flooding it over, untangling the knot of insanity in Midnight's mind. She discarded the mental ropes and managed to undo a large portion of the insanity before she could see what had secured her this way.

That gem.

She saw no way to get it out without killing her, and if she didn't remove it, her dragon would be lost forever. Her only true friend since Juvie Alcatraz, gone. Her only remaining sister, dead.

That's when the Deadly Nadder came in, and Astrid jumped off of Stormfly.

"I just heard about this, and I can help." She said.

"How? That gem inside her is damaging her mind, if only Amyra was here to help." She murmured.

"But she is. I am Amyra." Astrid said.

"What! How?"

"When I left all those years ago, I found Berk. I was identical and sounded the same as Astrid and even acted like her when she died. Her parents found me, so they took me in disguised as Astrid." She said. "It's always been my deepest secret. It's also how you're still alive. I healed you when you died. So that combined with your abilities as a telepath let you live. I can help you."

"Together then." Midna said. She was still shocked she hadn't picked it up, this was her sister, her greatest friend, and she, a telepath, hadn't known.

Astrid touched the immobile Midnight fury and activated her healing powers. Midna joined by re-entering the dragon's mind, which was now fighting with a terrible strength. Midna knew that if she lost this battle, she doomed every living thing in this world to die.

A soft blue glow came from the dragon's body as a crystal began to remove itself from the jaunty crown of horns on her head. Midna felt the confusion bubbling in the dragoness's mind and took control, untying the knot of madness. Almost all of it could be removed. The rest required, time.

Midna saw that she had died and caused her to be traumatized. Midnight had lost her mind. The crystal had sealed the deal. She would have to fly away with Midna so both dragon and rider could fully recover from the time here.

The crystal re formed completely, and before them stood a much smaller night fury with no markings, no extra size, no extra intelligence.

Midna fulfilled her vow to the world and took all of the extra intelligence from all of the dragons and gave Hiccup and Toothless the mental bond they needed.

Her dragon tilted her head and made a soft roar when she saw Midna. The rest of the dragons entered. A few night furies looked for the Titan wing night fury that had controlled them.

Toothless was with his rider, happily purring as he was reunited with his best friend, who was hugging him.

Midna smiled.

"So, I guess you're leaving now." Astrid said.

"Yes. I think I need to help Midnight recover from the madness so things like this don't happen again. It will take time, and then I may go home to the big cities." Midna said. "That or I could help her find a rider on Berk. I have things to do there, you know, people to talk to, places to see. Plenty of things to steal. Man I miss that rush!"

"After all this, you still want to go back and live in a place where you have no home, no friends? You want to seal the deal and go to hell when you die next time?" Astrid asked.

"It's my nature. And I can't stay here! I'm used to technology, to advancements and computers! I'm used to being a thief, attacking swiftly and decisively and taking what I want, not working with a team and earning an honest life! I'm sorry Astrid, tell everyone here that if I had a better option, I would use it." She said.

Hiccup came over. "So you are leaving. You said you would, but I thought you'd change your mind."

"Then you have a lot to learn about me. Don't worry. I won't stay gone, just think of it as taking a leave of absence." Midna laughed. But truthfully, inside, she doubted her choice. They are just taking baby steps in this world while the rest of it was sprinting. They needed help.

"What about Midnight?" Asked Hiccup.

"I can't take her with me, the people would freak. Where I come from, there is no such thing as dragons. Maybe you can find her a rider that won't suddenly have a heart attack and die?" She grinned at her last question.

They smiled grimly back.

She felt guilt tearing her apart, but refused to show it. She had a boat and supplies. She would sail to the nearest civilized city and use some of her illusions and sticky notes as money to get a plane ticket and fly to somewhere new to commit crimes. How about, say Rome Italy? No, how about Paris? Yes.

"Well, I have a will and a way. I loved staying with you, and you are all great people. This has been unique and even though I died, fun. Goodbye." She made herself disappear to them, turning invisible and running soundlessly through the shadows to the docks, finding a spare thief outfit in the evidence area, the one she had been caught with when she was twelve, like now, put it on, and took a motorboat away.

"Thank you for what you have showed me. Thank you for everything you did for me. I hope that one day I can repay you." And she vanished over the horizon.

**The End**

Thank you for all the views and great reviews. Thank you for all of the follows and favorites. This is the end of what I hope was a great and mind blowing story. Now the story of the amazing little thief and the second dragon war vanish over the horizon as a new day begins.


End file.
